


Sokka, Suki and the Moon

by CrookedCat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCat/pseuds/CrookedCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light fluff between Sokka and Suki and a bit of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokka, Suki and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I upload here so be gentle haha. I always write for myself so I don't focus too much on the technique really.
> 
> English it not my first language.

After the play by the Ember Island players (where team Avatar had basically seen their whole last year flash before their eyes) their camp had been unusually silent. Everybody had mostly just gone to their respective beds and mumbled goodnight. Not Sokka though. Suki couldn’t find him and she didn’t really want to sleep alone, not with the final fight so near in the future. Best to suck out everything she could out of this relationship, because who knows… She shook her head. As warrior she knew there could be sacrifices. She walked down the path to the beach, rubbing her eyes. There he was! Sitting by himself in the sand. She can’t believe she’s getting so paranoid but the buzz in her head got stilled by the sight of him. She loves that affect he has on her. 

“Can’t sleep?” she said and made sure to make her footsteps were heard before so she wouldn’t scare him. The art of sneaking silently is deeply rooted into her motions.  
“Haven’t even tried” he said, smiling at her. But she could see there was something else behind it. She sat down beside him, thinking for a split second that she maybe should ask him first, people sometimes need some time alone. But she couldn’t really bare it right now so instead she put her arms around his shoulders. He took her hand, pulling her closer.  
“When all this is over maybe you should become a play critic? Since you’ve got so many opinions?” she said. “Or maybe even a writer?”  
“Yeah maybe” he answered. “I do have a funny bone that would be ashamed if denied this world”  
“Oh, trust me, it has not been denied” She giggled and pushed him gently with her shoulder and he pouted theatrically. 

The light from the moon was amazing as it shimmered in the water and Suki couldn’t believe this might be the end of their world. She heard it immediately when her boyfriend opened his mouth.  
“Suki, there’s something I guess I should’ve told you…” She was so aware of her arm around his shoulder. “Not like I’ve tried to hide it, it’s more of a…” Would she regret putting it there? “-painful to talk about” She inhaled and exhaled deeply before replying.  
“This is about the Moon lady right?” He nodded.   
“Look, I’m not sure I want to know” She tried to awkwardly sneak her arm back. “It was some time ago and we weren’t even dating or anything like that so I guess, it’s ok I guess” At the corner of her eye she could see he looked up at the moon but she couldn’t bare too. Did she want to know?  
“I just want to tell you that things happened and I…” He was struggling. “And then she died. She sacrificed herself. For the world. And maybe I’m just looking too hard into it but…” He looked at her.  
“You know how overprotective I was when I met you at the Serpent’s pass?”  
“Yeah” she said. Stupid. She should’ve understood.  
“Well, now you know why. I was so scared. I knew I could not lose you too”

Even though the jealousy was raging though her she could not ignore the sympathy she felt for him. She thought maybe she was being irrational. They weren’t official at that time and barely knew each other so it couldn’t count as a betrayal.   
“I understand it must’ve been hard for you” she said instead. “I was afraid of losing you too, every time I didn’t hear anything about any Avatar sighting I was afraid that it was over. That all of you were dead. That you were dead”   
“And you we’re in my mind always” he said. “But I didn’t knew I would ever see you again” She couldn’t really look at him anymore so she began to make circles in the sand.  
“Did you love her?” His pause felt a bit like rocks hitting her in the face.  
“I don’t know… I only actually met her a few times. Perhaps I would’ve grown to, who knows?” He sighed deeply. “No one will ever know”

His voice was almost, almost crackling but that was enough for Suki to lend him his shoulder again and he buried his face into it.   
“It was painful, you know” he breathed loudly into her arm.  
“I know” she answered, patting his hair. They sat like that for a while, her eyes were actually getting a bit wet when she heard him struggle the tears.   
“Suki” he said as he dried his eyes on her clothes. “I love you so much”   
She froze. They had not spoken of their feelings this clearly before. But when she heard the word she was relieved somehow. What was she so afraid of? She smiled, forced his head up, facing him.  
“I love you too, Sokka” She kissed his lips, his cheeks, clutching his face.  
“And I think she did too” He buried his face into her chest again and she held him.  
”I’ll take care of him” Looking up at the moon made her eyes shine. ”I promise”   
Sokka hugged her tighter.


End file.
